starzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Proctor
Joseph "Joe" Proctor (born Joseph Civello) was a wealthy attorney that worked with Ghost by giving him intel and advice. Joe's father died in 1984 and his mother later married a man whose last name was Proctor. After Joe's mother remarried Joe changed his last name to that of his stepfather's. He is portrayed by Jerry Fererra. Biography Season 2 Joe's first scene is when Julio Romano pays a visit to him pretending to be a mail delivery man, Julio intimidates him to become consiglieri for James St. Patrick and Tommy Egan but Joe refuses until Ghost finds out that he has an ex wife who is a junkie and he pays for her habit in return to see his daughter. When Tommy for killing Nomar Arcielo, is in custody Proctor defends him to make sure that he gets out but its corrupted as Angela Valdes decides to get Carlos Ruiz's daughter to identify Tommy's full identity. Tommy is released from prison and Proctor advises Ghost to cut ties with all the connections, so Ghost takes his advise by killing Drifty and Vladimir, ordering Felipe Lobos to get killed in prison but Lobos survives and sending Carlos Ruiz away. Season 3 Joe is promoted as a regular character, he continues as James's lawyer, when Lobos is still alive but wants Ghost dead, Angela is advised to make sure Lobos is still alive or she will be in trouble but Proctor thinks that Ghost should kill Lobos and he says to Ghost "Its either saving your own life or protecting your girl". Proctor would rather go for killing Lobos. Season 4 James St. Patrick is sent to jail as he is framed for killing Greg Knox which it was actually Mike Sandoval who framed him for the murder. Proctor does all he can to get Ghost cleared and released. When Tariq St. Patrick is on a ransom by Kanan Stark, Ray Ray and Jukebox, Tasha St. Patrick rings up Proctor to reveal what happened and Proctor tells Tasha what happened, he advised her not to tell Ghost what happened because of what will happen to Ghost, so he advises her to keep him focused on getting out, eventually the ransom stops when they find out Ghost is in prison. Proctor introduces Ghost to Terry Silver who doesn't like Ghost anyway who eventually Tasha has an affair with., Proctor also pays Bailey Markham a visit to try and get hold of the wiretap that was on Carlos Ruiz before he got killed but then Tommy stabs him to death. Proctor tells Tommy he will get rid of Bailey's body and the laptop. Proctor manages to get Marshal Clyde Williams away from Ghost in prison who had been bullying him. AUSA John Mak harrases Proctor and pressures him for Ghost and Tommy and Bailey Markhams's whereabouts. Proctor loses his law license and he is ordered not to defend Ghost anymore as he defended Tommy. When Ghost is released and Sandoval is finally caught, Proctor advises Ghost and Tommy to get Sandavol killed so Tommy rings up his father Tony Teresi to get him killed. In the episode finale Joe still has the Bailey Markham laptop and wiretap evidence but wants to keep it for insurance. Season 5 John Mak and Cooper Saxe are still trying their hardest to get Angela, Ghost and Tommy all in prison. They pressure Joe to try and flip on them, Proctor is later caught as Mak and Silver are testifying against him. Joe is later meets his cousin at a bar and is caught by Saxe and Mak. They are constantly harassing him and told them if they don't get any information he will get convicted in 2 days. Joe later only to flips on Angela and advises Ghost to flip on her too otherwise he will get life in prison. Season 6 Proctor deals with the custody battle with his ex-wife Lindsay and with a new district attorney and Saxe wanting more information on James and Tommy. Also Proctor helps Tommy getting Alicia Jimenez out of court, with help from his inside guy Charlie. Later when his daughter calls him because of Lindsay being high on cocaine he make Elisa Marie leave. When Lindsay have a overdose she asked Proctor to call 911, but he refuse and lets her die. What Proctor does not know was that Lindsay and Saxe put a recorder on their daughters unicorn key chain to get every information on Proctor. After Lindsay's death Proctor tells his cousin Benny that he destroyed the laptop that would incriminate James and Tommy because he decided not to snitch on him. Also he asks Benny to look out for his daughter if anything happens to him. Tommy corners Joseph one night and confronts him about not telling him that Ghost was trying to bust Alicia Jimenez out of her trial. Proctor informs Tommy that there is a witness name Maria Suarez who is willing to testify against him and James for fatally shooting her fiancé Miguel Alvarez, even though James gave her a lot of money to leave. Proctor tells Tommy where Maria is staying. Saxe confronts Proctor about not calling 911 for Lindsay on her overdose, by playing the recording from his daughters key chain. Saxe demands him to tell the truth and have him sign a form as a witness to testify against James in Angela's death. Proctor refuse to snitch on James but tells Saxe that Tommy was the one who murdered Angela and that he confessed to him. What Proctor does not know is that Saxe told Maria Suarez that Proctor his also his witness and that Tommy overheard him and Maria talking, while he was hiding in her closet to kill her. Proctor asks James if he and his daughter can stay with him because he is testifying against a former client and that client knows where he lives, and James agrees and let Proctor and Elisa Marie stay at his penthouse. Proctor talks to Elisa Marie, and gives her a locket that has the recording of Tommy fatally stabbing Ruiz. While everyone is out, Tommy armed with a machine gun confronts Joe Proctor about snitching on him and starts to shoot at him. Proctor shoots back at Tommy while trying to run away from him. Proctor eventually hides in Raina's room and tries to barricade the door by moving the bed to the door. Proctor call his daughter to tell her to go to her Uncle Benny's house and that he loves her and that he is not coming with her. Joe Proctor hangs up and Tommy breaks down the door, moves the bed, and fatally shoots Proctor multiple times. Murders connected to Proctor *'Wendrif "Drifty" Menkins': Shot in the back of the head by Ghost, Proctor advised Ghost to cut ties with all the connections. *'Vladimir Jankovic and three of his henchmen': All shot to death by Ghost, Proctor advised Ghost to cut ties with all the connections. *'Felipe Lobos': Shot to death by James St. Patrick, Proctor advised Ghost to save his own life over saving Angie. *'Bailey Markham': Stabbed to death by Tommy Egan. Joe had Tommy to hide in his wardrobe til he goes away but Tommy loses control. Joe had his cousin Benny dispose of the body and to clean up the crime scene. *'Mike Sandoval': Sliced in the neck, as Proctor advised Tommy and Ghost to arrange for Sandavol to get killed, so Tommy asked his dad to arrange it. *'Alicia Jimenez': Shot in the chest and then the chin by Jason Micic. Joe helped Tommy break Alicia out of federal custody and Tommy delivered her to Jason. *'Lindsay Proctor': Overdosed on cocaine. Joe refused to call an ambulance and let her die. *'Maria Suarez': Shot in the head by Tommy Egan. Joe told Tommy she was testifying against him and Ghost and where she lived. Appearances Category:Power Characters Category:Regular characters Category:Protagonists Category:Recurring characters Category:Criminals Category:Informants Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Tommy Egan